DESCRIPTION: (applicant's abstract). The goal of this project is to develop a multi-media training program for social service providers on how to identify and effectively support parents who have cognitive limitations. The proposed intervention has two key features. First, separate instructional materials will be developed for use within three professional groups: health care providers, social workers, and elementary school teachers. Instructional materials will include a multi- media outreach kit that introduces professionals to the need for training and directs them toward the proposed intervention. The outreach kits will consist of a poster, a flyer, and press copy. In Phase I, the instructional component for teachers (video and viewer guide) will be developed and evaluated. Instructional goals include: developing teacher awareness about parents with cognitive limitations, building respectful working relationships, supporting self-determination, and improving communication skills to assure the accurate exchange of information. An instrument assessing user knowledge and skills will be developed through pilot-testing. An evaluation study will then be conducted with 75 elementary school teachers to assess the effectiveness of the materials. In Phase II, the instructional components for health care providers and social workers, and outreach kits for all the components, will be produced. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE